


Texts from Coal Hill

by TrexReach100



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Texts from class, not sure how to properly tag this, ram has terrible chat speak, texts, texts about the bunghole, these lot are all nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrexReach100/pseuds/TrexReach100
Summary: Just a series of chat logs between the Bunghole defenders





	1. A group is born

**Author's Note:**

> I wondered what their whatsapp would look like and this happened. I cannot get enough of these geek babies.

**Tanya created group "Bunghole Defenders"**

**April has been added to the ground**

**Ram has been added to the group**

**Matteusz has been added to the group**

**Charlie has been added to the group**

 

 **Charlie:** I thought we weren't going to call it the bunghole

 **Tanya:** and yet

 **April:** It's a bit graphic

 **Ram:** acur8 tho

 **Charlie:** what is acur8?

 **Ram:** Google it

 **Charlie:** ...nothing

 **April:** it means accurate.  Ram has terrible text speak

 **Tanya:** how do u kno...?

 **April** :...

 **Ram:** its quicker

 **Charlie:** My phone keeps correcting me.  It's very presumptuous but also right.

 **Ram:** dats bcoz ur phone is posh like u

 **Charlie:** thank you

 **Tanya:** smh

 **Charlie:** ?

 **April:** shaking my head

 **April:** do they not use short hand in Rodea?

 **Charlie:** No.  On Rhodia we don't have short hand but we do have over twenty universally understood hieroglyphic texts

 **Tanya:** Oh shit! Did emoji's become an official language?

 **Ram:** ur nerd heart is burstin rite now isnt it?

 **Tanya:** shit up

 **Tanya:** *shut

 **April:** where's Matteusz?

 **Ram:** in charlies bed probs

 **April:** God Ram

 **Matteusz:** Hi

 **Charlie:** He's not wrong.  Matteusz is sitting next to me.

 **Ram:** TMI

 **April:** Like the whole school doesn't kno everything about ur sex life?

 **Ram:** Jel?

 **Tanya:** relieved more like

 **Ram:** ouchie

 **Charlie:** TMI?

 **Mateusz:** too much information

 **April:** I never though u were a prude Ram

 **Ram:** Im not

 **Tanya:** I think u r

 **Tanya:** secret prude

 **Ram:** u r all nerds

 **Charlie:** rather a nerd than a prude

 **Tanya:** Ohhhhhhhh

 **Matteusz:** lol

 **April:** haha

 **Ram:** watever


	2. Closet thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly that shirt does look better on him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a tumblr note pointing out that Matteusz turned up to Charlies house without a bag and then moved in. So without having his own clothes does that mean he's always stealing Charlie's?

**Mon 12 Sep**

**Charlie:** Have you seen my shirt

 **Wish <3: **What one?

 **Charlie:** the navy one with the collar

 **Wish <3: **you mean this one?

 

_**image attached**_

**Charlie:** yes...

 **Wish <3:** I saw it.

 **Wish <3:**  On me.

 **Wish <3:**  This morning.

 **Wish <3:**  I look good in it.

 **Charlie:** You do...

**Mon 19 Sep**

**Charlie:** Did you see where I put my shirt last night?

 **Wish <3: **The one you threw at me?

 **Charlie:** yes, the one with the little pocket for my gum

 **Wish <3: **it's my gum now...there's also  a stain on the front

 **Wish <3: **...ketchup...it wasn't me...

 **Charlie:**...

**Thursday**

**Charlie:** I've lost my lucky boxers :(

 **Wish <3:  **:( are u sure? what do they look like?

 **Charlie:** Red with lightning bolts on them.

 **Wish <3:**...lightning bolts?

 **Charlie:** yeh :( I have a test in history.

 **Charlie:** I didn't believe in luck at first but the success of my pursuits and those pants is a link I can't deny.

 **Wish <3: **that explains my A in sociology

 **Charlie:** You're wearing them aren't you?

 **Wish <3:**...yes

 **Charlie:** !

**Yesterday**

**Charlie:** I can't find that navy collared shirt again are you wearing it?

 **Clothes stealer <3: **Yes :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has this note on tumblr could you please link me so I can link to them and dole out the proper credit for inspiration?  
> Ta.  
> Kudos and comment if ya don't think it sucks.  
> xxx


	3. Skating with Dinosaurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or the one where they find out Charlie has a terrible sense of direction

**15/12/2016**

**12:00pm**

_*image attached*_

 

 **April:** what the hell is that?

 **Charlie:** It's a cake!

 **Ram:** that dsnt look like ne cake ive ever seen

 **Charlie:** Matt said its a mug cake

 **Tanya:** the mug can keep it

 **Charlie:** tastes good

 **April:** neone wanna hang out 2day?

 **Tanya:** I see u've been learning from 'Rams school of txt speak'

 **April:**...it's quicker

 **Ram:** told u!

 **Matteusz:** lol

 **Matteusz:** we shud go ice skating before an alien destroys the rink

 **Ram:**..

 **Tanya:**...

 **April** :...

 **Charlie:** I like ice :)

 **Ram:** course u do

 **Charlie:** I once visited a planet covered entirely in ice.  Everything made out of ice.

 **April:** sounds hazardous.  They have a hotel like that in Iceland r u sure u didn't just go 2 Iceland?

 **Charlie:** isn't that a supermarket?

 **Charlie:** pretty sure

 **Matteusz:** so?

 **Tanya:** i dnt c y not

 **Ram:** lame

 **Tanya:** OMG u cant skate!

 **Ram:** I can skate!

 **Matteusz:** they have penguins for the children - I mean people that can't skate :)

 **Ram:** I can skate!

 **Charlie:** laugh out loud

 **Charlie:** that was an auto correct failure I did type laugh out loud

 **Charlie:** L O L

**5:00pm**

**April:** Me, Tanya nd Ram r here

 **Charlie:** we've come out of the wrong tunnel :S

 **April:** Are you by the natural history museum or the science?

 **Charlie:** the big old looking building

 **April:** They're both old looking...

 **Charlie:** the one with the animals in it

 **April:** they both have animals in them...

 **April:** Oh we can see you!

**7:00pm**

**Tanya:** April says to tell you that me, her and Ram are going to get hot chocolate where r u guys?

 

_*image attached*_

**7:20pm**

**April:** your missing out on chocolate goodness.

 **Tanya:** Did you fall in a man hole or are you too busy making out to reply?

**7:35pm**

**Charlie:** A prince doesn't kiss and tell

 **Charlie:** We'll be there in a moment :P

**8:00pm**

**Charlie:** I think we're lost...

 **Tanya:** That's what u get for making out nd not paying attention

 **April:** How did you manage to navigate the galaxy to get here but find Kensington a challenge?

 **Charlie:** Everything looks the same!

 **April:** blasphemy! :O

 **April:** but true

**8:45pm**

**Tanya:** okay srsly where r u?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know if it needs saying but I'll say it anyway, a lot of these text messages have very little to do with the episodes specifically so you can imagine them taking place between episodes/adventures or on an au timeline.  
> \----  
> Lemme know if ya liked <3 


	4. Miss Quill and the Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't all witches have familiars?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Based off of the headcanon inspired by this lovely person and their story[here at evilqueenofgallifrey](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8469160)_

**Tanya:** is that Miss Quill?

 **Charlie:** we got her a kitten

 **April:** thats so cute!

 **Matteusz:** they get along like a house on fire

 **Ram:** she will cut off ur balls for this

 **Charlie:** we have already been advised not to spread this

 **Matteusz:** so naturally we had to share

 **April:** so this completes ur domestic bliss? First cake then a cat.

 **Ram:** matching pyjama's next

 **Charlie:** already got that covered.

 

_*image attached*_

**Ram:** there are some things you can't unsee

 **April:**  you look like little old men

 **Ram:** they r little old men!

 **Matteusz:** you are just jealous.  We will get u some

 **Tanya:** Well I'd love a pair.  Mum got angry about the heating bill when my brothers were back and now she won't let me turn it on.

 **Tanya:** its flippin' freezing.

 **Ram:** u did not just say flippin

 **Tanya:** I'm not convinced my mum dsnt check my phone.  she can punish me for poor spelling and incorrect grammar but she won't catch me swearing.

 **Ram:** ur house sounds like a prison

 **Tanya:** rather a prison with great food than a convent with potato based dishes and women who aspire to look like penguins

 **Ram:** speaking of penguins do u have that pic of me from sk8ing?

 **April:** I knew ud ask for the picture

 **Ram:** I looked good

 **Tanya:** calm down, u looked ok.

 **April:** oo send that one of Charlie and Matteusz together.

 **Tanya:** what 1?

 **April:** the cute one

 

_**image attached**_

 

 **Charlie:** your camera has distorted that picture

 **Matteusz:** no u really r that short

 **Charlie:** I'm not!

 **Matteusz:** that's not what u said wen u begged me for a piggy back ride

 **Ram:** 'Matt carry me.  I'm a prince!'

 **Tanya:** LOL that was hilarious

 **April:** you were so insistent

 **Charlie:** I don't remember that

 **April:** fatigue does funny things to aliens huh?

 **Charlie:** no comment

 **Tanya:** how regal

 **Ram:** Matteusz does he get u to call him highness when u two r together

 **April:** RAM!

 **Matteusz:** hahahahahahahaha he wishes

 **Charlie:** No I do not!


	5. This is not a sugar free household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Charlie fears for his life...again.

**Friday**

**6:27pm**

**Charlie <3: **CODE RED!

 **Matteusz:** How can we be out already?

 **Charlie <3: **She's out for blood!

 **Matteusz:** I bought some yesterday

 **Charlie <3: **you don't understand, Quill have insatiable appetites

 **Charlie <3: **The shop is closed!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Charlie <3: **Why is it closed!!''!!!!

 **Matteusz:** Relax. I will get some on my way home

 **Charlie <3: **She likes the purple stuff.

 **Matteusz:** plain or fruit and nut?

 **Charlie <3: **get both just to be safe.

 **Matteusz:** Tell her I'm bringing some home

 **Charlie <3: **No I'm out now I think I might just stretch my legs and wait...until you get back.

**7:45pm**

**Charlie <3: **I think I'm lost...

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to talk headcanons and possible conversations hit me up at fanaste on tumblr!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> Oh if anyone knows of a way to tag this (like a universal tag) please lemme know.


End file.
